Not applicable.
The present invention relates to biopolymer-thickened fire retardant compositions. More specifically, the invention is directed to ammonium polyphosphate concentrates and other solutions containing at least one biopolymer for improved Theological advantages.
Aerial application of fire-retardant compositions to combat the spread of wildland fires is common. The composition of fire retardants concentrates designed for managing and controlling wildland fires are of two generally types, those which, when mixed or diluted with water to end-use concentration, result in a gum thickened solution, and those which do not contain a gum thickener and, consequently, result in water-like solutions, which are not rheologically modified. These water-like retardant solutions exhibit inferior drop characteristics. The former may be supplied as dry powders, as suspensions, or slurries, which are generally referred to as fluids. Those concentrates that result in water-like solutions when diluted with water may contain suspended components, as well, but are generally referred to as liquid concentrates. Fire retardant concentrates that are supplied as fluids or liquids are preferred by some because they can be simply and easily diluted to end-use strength with little mixing hardware and manpower.
Ammonium polyphosphate liquids have been used as aerially applied fire-retardants. These liquids have certain advantages in comparison to other fire-suppressing compositions since they can be transported and stored prior to use in the liquid form rather than being mixed from dry ingredients. However, concentrated liquid fire retardants and solutions prepared therefrom are extremely corrosive to aluminum and brass and mildly corrosive to other materials of construction used in handling, storage and application equipment. As used herein, all metals include alloys thereof. Accordingly, aluminum includes aluminum 2024T3, 6061 and 7074, steel includes 1010 and 4130 steel, and brass includes yellow and naval brass. Since wildland fire retardants are most frequently transported to the fire and applied aerially, it is imperative that corrosive damage to the materials of construction of fixed-wing aircraft and helicopters be minimized.
Accordingly, the United States Department of Agriculture (xe2x80x9cUSDAxe2x80x9d) Forest Service has established, in xe2x80x9cSpecification 5100-304b (January 2000) Superseding Specification 5100-00304a (February 1986),xe2x80x9d entitled xe2x80x9cSpecification for Long Term Retardant, Wildland Fire, Aircraft or Ground Applicationxe2x80x9d (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cForest Service Specificationsxe2x80x9d), hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, maximum allowable corrosion rates for 2024T3 aluminum, 4130 steel, yellow brass and Az-31-B magnesium. For example, the corrosivity of forest fire retardants, in concentrate, to aluminum, steel, yellow brass and magnesium must not exceed 5.0 milli-inches (xe2x80x9cmilsxe2x80x9d) per year (xe2x80x9cmpyxe2x80x9d) as determined by the xe2x80x9cUniform Corrosionxe2x80x9d test set forth in Section 4.3.5.1 of the aforementioned USDA, Forest Service Specifications. The Forest Service Specifications identify the maximum amount of corrosion acceptable when both the retardant concentrate and its diluted solutions are exposed to each metal indicated above at temperatures of 70xc2x0 Fahrenheit (xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d) and 120xc2x0 F. in both the totally and partially immersed configuration. The maximum allowable corrosivity of aerially applied fire retardant diluted solutions to aluminum is 2.0 mpy, and the maximum corrosivity to brass and steel is 5.0 mpy when partially immersed and 2.0 when tested in the partially immersed condition. In the partially immersed configurations, one-half of the coupon is within the solution and one-half is exposed to the vapors in the air space over the solution. If the product is applied from fixed-tank equipped helicopters, the corrosivity of the fire retardants to magnesium must not exceed 5.0 mpy.
In an effort to address the corrosivity problems encountered with the use of fertilizer grade ammonium polyphosphates, sodium ferrocyanide was incorporated into the corrosive compositions. Sodium ferrocyanide has proven to be an effective corrosion inhibitor in fire retardant compositions containing ammonium polyphosphate fertilizer solutions. However, while sodium ferrocyanide is effective as a corrosion inhibitor, several disadvantages of its use make its incorporation in wildland fire retardant compositions undesirable. Specifically, the environmental and toxicological safety of ferro(i)cyanides is, at best, questionable. When exposed to acidic conditions and/or ultraviolet radiation from natural sunlight, the ferro(i)cyanide radical readily degrades releasing free iron and cyanide and/or hydrogen cyanide, which are toxic to humans, animals and aquatic life. Further, free iron emanating either from decomposition of a portion of the ferro(i)cyanide radical, or introduced from other components or impurities within the composition, will subsequently react with remaining non-decomposed ferro(i)cyanide to form ferricyanide (xe2x80x9cTurnbull""s Bluexe2x80x9d) or ferric ferrocyanide (xe2x80x9cPrussian Bluexe2x80x9d), which emit a persistent blue-black or indigo-blue coloration, staining all that they contact. Consequently, neither ferricyanide nor ferrocyanide can be used in fire-retardants that are expected to fade and become non-visible over time, for example, in fugitive retardant compositions.
The magnitude of the above concerns is increased since wildland fire retardants are generally applied aerially in a less than completely controlled manner. Due to the presence of variables such as vegetative cover, smoke, or wind drift that impact the trajectory of the free-falling solution, aerially applied wildland fire retardant solutions may land on or near people, animals and in bodies of water, or on soil where it could enter the water supply.
In addition, the rheological properties of wildland fire retardant solutions during periods of extreme and relaxed shear, and its elasticity are recognized as important rheological characteristics. The rheological properties of forest and brush land fire retardant solutions are important because they significantly affect the performance of the retardant during and following aerial discharge and subsequent distribution within the fuel ladder. The degree of dispersion, integrity of the retardant cloud, magnitude of wind-induced drift, as well as the continuity of coverage, retention on and penetration of the fuel complex are among those performance-related characteristics impacted. Fire retardant solutions, which exhibit increased viscosity and elastic properties are more desired because they are less affected by the extreme forces encountered in aerial application, e.g. wind effects, gravity, and shear force due to forward momentum.
Historically, wildland fire retardant solutions, as prepared for application, have been of three general rheological types: (1) unthickened liquid fertilizer solutions with little effective viscosity and elasticity; (2) clay thickened aqueous ammonium sulfate solutions with high apparent viscosity, but little effective viscosity and no elasticity; and (3) high viscosity, pseudoplastic and elastic, gum thickened ammonium phosphate and/or sulfate solutions, which maintain an increased viscosity level and elastic character even when subjected to great amounts of shear.
Guar gums, natural polysaccharides that are extracted from the guar bean, have been used in aerially applied fire retardants to enhance the rheological properties of the retardant solutions. Guar gum thickeners function in an acceptable manner when the ammonium polyphosphate based fire retardant composition is diluted relatively soon after preparation. The rate of degradation of the guar gum thickener varies with the composition of the fertilizer grade ammonium polyphosphate, and can be as short as a few hours. However, when the concentrated retardant is stored for more than about one week, the rate of viscosity decreases to an unacceptable level. For example, experiments have shown that guar gum thickened ammonium polyphosphate fire retardant concentrates stored for one month, or more, prior to dilution shows little tendency to increase in viscosity for several hours and does not reach its expected viscosity level for perhaps a week or more. Since wildland fires occur on a non-predictable basis and a rapid response is required to treat them, this type of behavior is undesirable.
Conventional xanthan biopolymers thickeners having weight average particle diameters in excess of about 100 microns have also been used to alter the rheological characteristics of aerially applied fire retardants. Conventional commercially available xanthan biopolymers include, but are not limited to Kelzan(copyright) and Kelzan S(copyright) from CP Kelco, Wilmington, Del., and Xanthan AC(copyright) from Jungbunzlauer International AG, Basel, Switzerland. However, like guar gums, conventional xanthan biopolymer thickeners perform unacceptably when they are stored in liquid ammonium polyphosphate compositions. Even when prepared freshly, ammonium polyphosphate fire retardant concentrates containing these conventional xanthan biopolymers have a decreased ability to increase the viscosity of the solution in a timely manner upon subsequent dilution with water. As such, the use of conventional xanthan biopolymer thickeners to improve the rheological characteristics of ammonium polyphosphate type fire retardant compositions for aerial application is less desired.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide safe and acceptable wildland fire retardants for the suppression or management of wildland fires that are not corrosive to the equipment associated with the transportation, handling and application of the retardant, have favorable rheological and aerial application characteristics and are environmentally and toxicologically friendly, thereby avoiding the above disadvantages.
In overcoming the above disadvantages, it is an object of the invention to produce a wildland fire retardant composition that has favorable rheological and aerial application characteristics and is environmentally and toxicologically friendly.
The above and other objects are met by the present invention, which provides a fire retardant composition comprising at least one fire retardant comprised of at least one ammonium polyphosphate and at least one biopolymer having a weight average particle diameter of less than about 100 microns.
In a second aspect, the present invention provides a fire retardant composition comprising at least one fire retardant that includes at least one ammonium polyphosphate and at least one xanthan biopolymer.
In yet a third aspect, the present invention provides a method of suppressing wildland fires that includes aerially applying to wildland vegetation, ahead of wildland fire, a fire suppressing composition that is comprised of water and the above-described corrosion-inhibited fire-retardant compositions of the invention.
In a fourth aspect, the present invention provides a method of preparing the above-described fire retardant compositions of the invention that includes forming an intermediate concentrate composition that includes the above-described fire retardant compositions of the invention and diluting the intermediate concentrate with water to form the fire retardant composition of the invention.